


Someone Could Love You More

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of humour, Adidas model to be exact, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry's a human rights lawyer, He even marries the famous rich hottie in the end, I tried to be funny, Lawyer!Harry, Liam likes puppies, Like Amal Clooney, M/M, Model!Louis, No Smut, Too much fluff, Zayn plays footie and a lot of chess, and puppies, but it's not that important, niall has a fancy restaurant, side Eleanor/Harry - Freeform, side Eleanor/Louis - Freeform, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry and Louis are both trying to win a girl's heart. Somehow they end up winning each other's instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Could Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too excited to write this. Might even ditch my finals for it. Soon to come!!!
> 
> (Title from 'Lost Boy' by Troye Sivan. Listen to it if you want. Listen to the whole album if you want. A masterpiece, it is.)

Okay I'll write this asap okay I'm sorry


End file.
